Forever Yours
by EmbraceLove
Summary: Scott and Jean's relationship through the years. Scott Summers/Jean Grey.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I've been a huge X-Men fan since I was little, and Scott/Jean was one of my first OTPs, if not my very first OTP. I've never written them that much, so I decided to rectify it. This will be around or at 15 parts, and I got the table from xmen15 at LJ. I hope you enjoy!_

_Prompt: Attraction_

From the moment Scott had seen Jean, he'd been in love with her. He knew that, as long as he lived, he would never forget the moment that she'd entered the room with the Professor, all curves and long legs, with that fiery hair that matched her personality tumbling behind her.

Scott had never dreamed that a beautiful girl like Jean could ever be interested in him, and as a result, he'd pretty much kept their interaction to a minimum, except for the times when they had to talk or work together. He knew that Jean probably thought he was ignoring her, but the truth was that Scott just didn't know how to act or what to say to Jean. She left him completely tongue-tied and awkward, not that he didn't already feel awkward due to his lack of control over his powers. Hank, Bobby, and Warren kidded around with Jean and even flirted with her at times (mostly Warren), but Scott was terrified to even attempt to start up a conversation with Jean. He had never had much experience with girls, really. Jean was the first girl that ever came to the school, and while she insisted on being treated like one of the guys, she was still a girl.

A girl that, to this day, still took Scott's breath away. There was no denying that their relationship had experienced extreme highs and extreme lows—they'd even overcome death—but despite everything that life had hurled at them, they had been able to get through it together. Scott would never understand what attracted Jean to him, but he wasn't going to question it.

Jean didn't understand why Scott loved her. She had done things that, by all accounts, should've ended their relationship a long time ago. But Scott had stood by her side through everything, even when the Phoenix possessed her body. She tried not to think about the things she had done and the destruction she had caused. Instead, Jean remembered how she had felt the first time she'd seen Scott. She had thought he was the most handsome boy she'd ever seen. Quiet, polite, and shy was exactly what she was looking for in a boy at that age, and it was so adorable that Scott had went out of his way to try and make her feel comfortable at the X-Mansion, even though he hadn't really said much to her. But, bless his heart, when he had tried, it was adorable.

Nearly a decade later, Jean's feelings for Scott hadn't diminished—in fact, they'd grown. She was more in love with him now than she had been at 15. And she prayed that this would never end, because Scott was her other half. She had never connected with another human being on this level, and although it frightened her sometimes, it was a relief at the same time, because she knew that she never had to explain how she felt to Scott.


	2. Chapter 2

_Prompt: Question_

"Jean?"

"Yes, Scott?"

He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, hoping that what he's about to say doesn't sound totally stupid. Even though they've known each for quite some time, this topic has never came up, and Scott wouldn't dream of making Jean feel uncomfortable. He hopes that she won't.

"Would you…" he takes a deep breath, ignoring how shaky it sounds. "Would you…maybewannagooutonadate?" He says it all in a big rush, and immediately cringes. He feels like an idiot.

But Jean smiles that beautiful, warm smile that makes Scott feel like he can do anything.

"I thought that you would never ask." She touches his arm, and Scott feels like his skin is burning from the inside. "I would love to go out on a date with you, Scott Summers."

Her hand lightly brushes his cheek, and Scott is positive that he's blushing all over, but none of it matters, because the girl of his dreams just agreed to go out on a date with him.


End file.
